The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor
The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor is the twelfth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot When Rosie is painted red, she is challenged to a race by fellow red engine, James. A screeching sound leads Rosie to suggest that James should get his brakes checked, but he is too proud to do that, which leads to trouble. James crashes through back of the Tidmouth Sheds, causing him to be damaged. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * Sodor Steamworks * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Crovan's Gate (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Rasmus Hardiker as the Troublesome Trucks * Kerry Shale as the Troublesome Trucks * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James * William Hope as Toby * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks Trivia * Stock footage from The Adventure Begins is used. A reference to the aforementioned special and Thomas and the Breakdown Train are also made. * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the twenty-first season. * James crashing into the back of the sheds leads to A Shed for Edward. * James’ crash has some similarities to Thomas and Gordon’s in Thomas Comes to Breakfast and A Better View for Gordon respectively. ** His crash is also very similar to Old Stuck-Up's in the story of the same name from James and the Diesel Engines. * James' rear tender axle box clipping through his rear buffer-beam error was corrected. Goofs * James is shown and said to have leaked brake fluid, but steam engines do not use brake fluid. * Emily has no shadow on her from the overhead canopy at Knapford station. After Thomas arrives, his face has no shadows on it as well. * Thomas' whistle does not emit steam when he leaves Knapford station. * As James is braking for the signal, Rosie's side rods do not move. Additionally, Rosie passes through the signal. * During the close up of James braking before and on Gordon's Hill, he suddenly has his external brake shoes from The Adventure Begins but for the rest of the episode, they are absent. * When Rosie is trying to rescue James, a white strip appears under her chin. Episode The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor - British Narration Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Episodes